


In Another Life

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (for a while), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jess Lives, Mary Lives, No Hunting, Sam Winchester's Visions, and it really doesn't have much to do with christmas anyway, but i forgot to post it, this was supposed to be a Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: In another lifetime, Mary Winchester survives November 2nd 1983





	In Another Life

Every life contains the possibility for thousands of different futures. Only one of these will ever come to pass, and the others will fade away like breath on a mirror. It is our choices that determine this future, this timeline, and only one choice being made differently can change the way one person's story ends in a split second.

In another timeline, Mary Winchester stays in bed on November 2nd 1983. Azazel makes his visit in secret, and the family are none the wiser when they wake up on November 3rd. Life goes on.

* * *

This future is not so different to the one that takes place, and Sam Winchester still applies to Stanford, only this time there is no need to hide his acceptance letter in the bottom of a duffel. His family are all proud of him, Dad and Dean included, and Mary hugs him with tears in her eyes when they see him off that summer, no angry words having been exchanged, and no finality of a slammed door.

He always comes home to Lawrence for Christmas. It's a proper Christmas, too. There's a tree in the front room, and Mary always claims the honour of placing the angel at the top. Every so often she'll point to it and smile softly.

"We've got an angel watching over us," she says, which makes John fondly roll his eyes and kiss the top of her head.

They don't get dressed until they've finished opening presents, then they have a roast turkey for dinner. They play all the stupid games you're supposed to play at Christmas, and they tell the corny cracker jokes, and it's normal, because there's nothing special about the Winchester family. Christmas passes peacefully, and it's quiet and happy and perfect.

* * *

In December 2003 Sam calls from Stanford a few weeks before he's due to return. Mary answers, and she's later told that she was practically vibrating with excitement as Sam nervously asked if he could bring someone home for Christmas that year. She probably responds a bit too enthusiastically, but Sam laughs on the other end and promises to be back as soon as he can before disconnecting.

* * *

Mary adores Jessica Moore. She's a beautiful young girl and it's immediately evident how much she and Sam care for each other. Sam, of course, is teased mercilessly by Dean as brothers do, but he is as equally charmed by Jess as everyone else is. Christmas that year is exactly the same as before, only the room seems even brighter for Jess's presence. It is, in short, perfection.

* * *

Like Mary before her, Jess survives her November 2nd and lives to see Christmas that year. They go back to Lawrence again where the Winchesters are happy to see them both. It snows that year, not much, but just enough to lay a white blanket over their world.

Sam takes Jess for a walk on Christmas Eve. They go to the nearby park and just walk for a while, hand in hand, silently taking in the pleasure of each other's company. They wind up sat on a secluded bench, Jess's head on Sam's shoulder and his arm holding her close. They watch the sun sink lower on the horizon as it stains the sky deep red, purple, and blue and they are at peace.

After a while Sam turns his head towards Jess and presses his nose to her cheek. "Jessica Moore, what would I do without you?" he murmurs softly.

She laughs and turns towards him. "Crash and burn," she replies.

Sam hums and pulls away, taking her hands. "You're right," he says, eyes bright. "I am so glad we met, and I don't know what my life would be like without you in it. My family adore you, and I hope your family at least like me a little-"

Jess laughs. "More than that. Sam... What's this about?"

Sam squeezes her hands and smiles nervously. "My point is... Jess, I love you. You're beautiful and smart and funny, and you have made my life perfect. So," he finishes, taking a deep breath and sinking to one knee. "Jessica Moore, will you marry me?"

Jess gasps and hold her hands up to her mouth, eyes widening. "Sam, you- you really mean it?"

He nods fervently. "Yeah. I mean, we'll have to finish at Stanford first, and then I'll have to go to law school, but we'll make it work. We will."

She beams and lunges forward hug him. "Then yes," she whispers in his ear.

* * *

There's smiles all round when they make it back to the house. Mary cries as she embraces the pair of them, and Dean jokes with Jess, saying she's missed out on a chance with the handsomest brother. But then he turns serious and tells Sam he couldn't have found a better girl before crushing his brother in a hug. The Moores are invited for Christmas dinner and they are equally overjoyed when they hear the good news.

* * *

Sam and Jess graduate in 2006 and rent a small apartment in California. It's not much, and they have to be careful with money, but they make it work, just like Sam said. Sam starts law school, and Jess begins working for a local newspaper, hoping to become a journalist. Marriage will have to wait a while, but, for the moment, they are happy.

(Sam never mentions the blinding headaches he gets, nor the horrifying visions. He doesn't tell her how he's losing sleep, because he doesn't want to frighten her and, besides, he's sure it's nothing)

* * *

But this life is not as perfect as they would believe, and it's ending is not dissimilar to the truth. In April 2007 a manhunt begins as a result of the murder of Jessica Moore and the kidnapping of Sam Winchester, believed to be connected to similar disappearances in other states. The Winchesters and the Moores pull together in their grief and join the search for Sam, all hoping for the best, but fearing the worst.

* * *

Sam wakes up in a town he doesn't recognise, surrounded by people he doesn't know. They tell him about the crazy things they can do, and he remembers his visions, a sick feeling springing up in his stomach.

Then people start dying and a yellow eyed devil visits him in his dreams. Sam doesn't want to believe what he says about an army of demons, and blood dripping into his mouth as a child, but, god help him, he does. The thing warns him about the consequences of losing, and Sam wakes up terrified because he doesn't want to die, but he sees no other ending to this story. He tries fighting as best he can, and he surprises himself by making it farther than most. But he can't bring himself to kill, whereas others are more than happy to do the dirty work for him.

Sam dies in the mud on the morning of his 24th birthday, alone and scared. A day later, and a week after the disappearance, police receive an anonymous tip to go to Cold Oak town and see what they find.

Later that day, John and Mary Winchester are informed by the police that their missing son has been found, and they're very sorry but they are required down at the station to identify the body. The Winchester's lives after that are no longer perfect. They heal, eventually, but there will always be a hole that can never be filled.

* * *

Sam wakes to a world of white. He sits up, confused, and frowns as he takes in his surroundings. He recognises this as the park near to his parents' house in Kansas, but he doesn't understand how he can be here, remembering the desolate town and strange people. He remembers the white hot pain of a knife entering his back, and he remembers losing his breath as he lay in the mud. So how can he be here, unless-

Before he can finish his thought, a shape barrels towards him and knocks him flat on his back. His first instinct is to fight back, but this weight is familiar, and he squints up at the figure on top his him, his heart soaring as he recognises her face. He grips the back of her coat and lifts his head so their foreheads meet.

"Jess," he breathes. "How?"

"I don't know," she says, rolling off him. "I guess... this is heaven?"

Sam frowns. "But then that would mean that you-" He stops, unable to complete the sentence.

Jess nods sadly. "Yeah, I know. But Sam, Sam baby," she reaches out and places a hand on the side of his face, turning his head to her. "We're together," she says softly. "And we have an eternity to spend together, and surely that's what matters now, right?"

Sam searches her face, then smiles and nods. "Right."

They pull each other to their feet, and smile nervously. Sam tucks a piece of Jess's hair behind her ear and leans in, pressing their lips together. The kiss is gentle, and soft, and slow, and it is perfect.


End file.
